


The Man Of My Dreams

by Haarryblack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nagron, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haarryblack/pseuds/Haarryblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir has been dreaming with blood and wars, and also with a very handsome man with cute dimples, what happens when Nasir goes to his roommate Duro's house for thanksgiving and meets his older brother? The answer: Something sexy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Of My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and English is not my native language, I hope you guys enjoy it! Comment please I welcome any type of feedback!!

Life is mysterious in many ways, we meet and love people that in other worlds might be unknown to us, but in this life we make bonds and maybe, just maybe, also in others.

The day he had been waiting for years was finally here, he was going to miss all his friends and some of his teachers, but that didn’t matter, after graduation Nasir packed all his stuff and got on the first plane to Arizona, he wanted to get used to the weather before he started classes next semester in collage.

Painting was his passion, one of his passions, he was willing to spend less time painting in order to pursue a career in the medical field, many times he would get asked about the boy in his paintings, a good looking boy with a gorgeous smile and the perfect dimples that were like the “Cherry on top” to all that handsomeness. Every time the answer was the same “He is just somebody, nobody actually, just someone”. The truth is that he himself wasn’t sure about the origins of this man, he had grown to love him, but that was only because of the dreams.

The dreams had started since he was very little, when he was just an infant he would dream of a friend, a hero, but always with the same face, once he got older the dreams got more graphic and violent, he would dream about wars and blood, but he wasn´t scared because he had a protector, a lover.

Around the year he started high school Nasir accepted the fact that he was into boys and that was fine, but he didn’t like anyone from school, he only liked the man in his dreams, in high school he attended some history lessons and learned all about Ancient Rome and the Mighty Republic, about slavery and the Servile Wars, he was fascinated, especially with the Gladiators, tough, strong, passionate men fighting in the arenas. There was something about this world that attracted him a lot. With the passing of the days he was more convinced that he himself had lived in those years and had fought in those wars.

The first month in Arizona had been hard, he wasn’t used to being so much time away from home, but it was all a new experience and one that he thought in the end would be worth it. He had found a nice apartment to live in and started putting up ads in websites searching for roommates, he was determined to find a roommate before school started that way he would have a clear mind when it was time to start taking his courses. He received several e-mails, he would make calls and stalk the applicants on facebook, two weeks before school started he received a call from a boy that was attending his same collage, his name was Duro and he seemed very responsible and well-minded, he decided to give him a shot and after a quick interview Duro was moving in with him.

School days started passing, Duro and Nasir weren’t exactly friends, but they got along pretty well it wasn’t until before Thanksgiving that they grew closer.

“Nasir, I was just wondering are you staying here for Thanksgiving or are you going back to your parents’ house?” Asked Duro.

“I guess I’m staying here, my parents won’t be home and my brother is going to Canada with his girlfriend’s family” replied Nasir.

He hadn’t really thought about it until today. He was actually looking forward to spending some free time by himself, he could go to town and maybe even meet new friends. His train of thoughts was crashed by another question from Duro.

“Well I know we aren’t best of friends, but I really wouldn’t like you staying here all by yourself on holiday, my brother is coming back from Australia and I would really like it if you could come to California and spend Thanksgiving with me and my family. Would you like to?”

Nasir really didn’t want to go, but he had been seeking the opportunity to get closer to Duro since they would probably be roommates for a while and he didn’t want him to think about moving out since finding a good roommate was the hardest thing he could think of, so at the end he decided to go.

On Wednesday after class they packed their stuff and drove to California, by 9:00 pm they arrived at Duro’s parent’s house.

¨Darling, we have missed you so much, I can’t believe you are finally here!” said Duro’s mom while hugging and kissing the both of them “And you must be Nasir, darling you are so very welcome in this house, make yourself at home.” she said.

“Thanks ‘mam” he replied.

“Well kids dinner is ready, Agron will be here in no time, come in and meet Duro´s father.” She said.

They waited about an hour for Duro’s brother before they started dinner without him, the flight had been delayed and he would probably arrive until next morning, after dinner everyone went to bed, since Agron wasn’t home, Nasir got to sleep in his room.

The room was empty, there was only a bed and a desk and an old poster in the wall from what seemed to be a rock band that he had never heard before, “The Roman Shits” it read.

He took off his clothes and when to sleep in only his boxers, it had been a tiring day and it only took him some minutes before he got lost in his own dreams.

~~~~

It was 3:00 am when he felt someone slip into bed with him, at first he thought it was Duro but then he heard a different voice.

“Who the fuck are you?” an unknown but familiar voice yelled from the dark.

Nasir was half asleep and didn’t realize what was going on until the lights went on and his eyes when straight to a completely naked man standing right on front of him, the man was tall his eyes were beautiful and his body was hot, he had strong arms and legs, a sexy six pack and he also liked what was between his legs.

He stared for a moment and then he realized that the man that was standing beside him was the man in his dreams, his protector, his lover, his beloved Agron. He couldn’t believe it, it couldn’t be real, and it wasn’t real until he heard the next words spill from the man’s mouth.

“The gods return you to my arms little man.”

Before he knew what was happening Agron threw himself on top of him, they started kissing, it had been a life time since he last found himself in the gladiator’s arms and he would make the most of it.

Nasir slipped his boxers off and started kissing Agron’s neck, his chest and then he went down all the way to his cock, it was big and firm, ready for Nasir’s mouth. He started sucking on it and while he was doing this he started to remember everything, Spartacus, Rome, the collar that used to press against his neck robbing him of breath and the man that had gave him freedom.

He couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted his man inside of him.

“Fuck me Agron, Fuck me like you have never fucked me” he whispered in his ear.

Agron stood up while Nasir laid face down, he spread his ass and Agron started to work his fingers inside him, there was no lube, but that didn't matter they had never before used anything that wasn’t Agron’s own spit, so he took his fingers to his mouth and then continued to open Nasir’s tight hole, after a while he shoved his cock inside his lover and he started fucking him, at first gentle but then the adrenaline was too much and the sex got rougher. He kissed him in every place that he could reach. With one had he reached for Nasir’s hand and with the other he reached for the boy’s cock, he started stroking and at the end they came together, Nasir in the man’s hand and Agron inside him.


End file.
